


AGENTS OF HEADCANNONS

by kidsofshield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Headcanon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsofshield/pseuds/kidsofshield
Summary: --a series of agents of shield headcannons, focussing around fitzsimmons, deke shaw, and daisy johnson





	AGENTS OF HEADCANNONS

Leopold James Fitz, a kind, dorky, handsome, amazing engineer. This man had been on Jemma's mind for weeks on end as they flew through space. The Zephyr passed billions of stars, though the stargazer barely took her eyes off of the algorithm that was guiding them toward her long lost lover. The two were, without a doubt, 'cursed'. She believed this after the latest distance they'd been put through, her losing him. Jemma Simmons had cried over him, cried over his death. He was dead in a sense, the part of him that had helped them get through space. Now, they were racing through space to get him back-- the Fitz who could be saved. This was the Fitz who wasn't yet too damaged. He hadn't had his psychic split, he hadn't hurt anyone. He hadn't even proposed, and he didn't have to. Jemma was going to be the first one onto that damn ship and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. 

After hours upon days upon weeks, Jemma's eyes caught a view of the ship, floating within the constellations and stars and planets. The ship that held Leopold James Fitz. That damn ship held her world. She wrapped Daisy in her arms, an incredible smile unfolding onto her face. When she turned, Deke Shaw was looking at her. Deke looked about as helpless as a puppy. What would he do? How could he let this Fitz know they were related? He wanted a bond this time, clearly. Jemma smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Deke."

Jemma was surprisingly composed for a woman who had been racing and ordering everyone around their space ship for the past few months. She was chill. 

Cool cool cool cool, cool cOOL COOL COOL ALRIGHT COOL-

Who was she kidding!? As soon as the ship docked, Jemma raced for the airlock doors, which were opening. She jumped into Enoch's ship, passing him without a word. The girl ran as fast as her feet could carry her, flying down the ships hall into the main living space, and there he stood. Jemma's heart melted, her eyes meeting his with stars filling them, along with tears. The girl was at a loss of words, so she flung herself forward, throwing herself into him and wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her lips furiously to his as they spun around, somewhat quickly pulling apart. Fitz stared at her.

"I'm never leaving you again." He told her with his thick, Scottish accent, He held her up like she was gold, he held her like she weighed nothing but a feather. 

Jemma smiled, mixing a laugh with a happy cry, pressing her forehead against his. "Then Marry me, Then promise to never leave my side ever again, then  _promise_ you'll always be honest with me." She told him, begging with the last part. Fitz nodded, his own tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't ever lose you again."

"You won't, Jemma Simmons. You'll never lose me ever again." He whispered, smiling through his tears. "I will marry you, without a doubt I will. And I'm sure I proposed the first time."

" _I proposed first_!" Jemma told him playfully, happily crying with every word, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him again, this time furiously. "You saved the whole world, Fitz!"

He'd saved the whole world, huh? Well, he was pretty sure his whole world was right in his arms.


End file.
